


Dialogue May: Skyrim Snips

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Muz-Lari ( my oc), ko'va (my oc), lashur urot (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: A collection of all my Skyrim dialogue bits that I posted to my tumblr back in May. They are very OC centric, but I had a lot of fun with them.
Relationships: Bikhai (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Taarie (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Ko'va/Bikhai

Ko’va: What’s wrong? You seem troubled.

Bikhai: Khajiit went outside this morning, while everyone slept. He explored a little to the north, toward the ruins. High Gate, the nords call it. A foul air surrounds the place. When the wind blew, it made all the fur on this one’s neck stand on end. It is a bad place Bikhai fears, more so than others.

Ko’va: _hums_ Then it’s a good thing Muz-Lari hasn’t wandered north yet. Hopefully, she won’t feel too energized til tomorrow. That way we’ll have time to rest and prepare.

Bikhai: Ko’va, this one… eh…this one wants to make a request of you.

Ko’va: What is it?

Bikhai: Bikhai knows he has no right to ask this and he knows that Muz-Lari is dear to you, but he would prefer it if you stayed away from those ruins. He knows she will be drawn there. But he is sure there is something truly evil in there. And he does not want to lose you.


	2. Inigo, Ko'va, Lucien

Inigo: Are you alright? How’s your wrist?

Ko’va: I’m fine, Ini, thanks. Where are the others?

Inigo: Muz-Lari, Bikhai, and S’ariq are at Birna’s. They’ll be here shortly. What was that about?

Ko’va: Let’s talk in my room.

Inigo: Okay, we’re here. Now tell me, was that the first time Ancano grabbed you.

Ko’va: He tried to question me again about that artifact that we found in Saarthal. Only this time when I went to avoid him, he grabbed me. 

Inigo: He better not do it again.

Ko’va: Thanks Inigo. That means a lot. Now that’s out of the way…who’s the new guy?

Lucien: Hi! I’m Lucien! 


	3. Lydia and some khajiiti friends

Lydia: Welcome home, my Thane. _sees Inigo, Ko’va, Kharjo, and Nanak_  
Ah, the cat pack is here.

Inigo, Kharjo, Ko’va:………….

Nanak: Don’t call us that. Ever.

Inigo: Don’t bother. She’ll forget that you said that in two minutes.

Ko’va: Lydia’s not that forgetful. She’ll remember…..till the end of the day.


	4. Muz-Lari, Inigo, Ma'kara, Serana, S'ariq

Inigo: Look at the stars, my friends. Aren’t they something?

Ma’kara: They are. Back in Balmora, this one could never see more than one or two stars at night. Now, there are always so many that it amazes her. 

Muz-Lari: I never had a problem seeing stars in Murkmire. What surprised me was the aurora. You can’t see it anywhere in the southern provinces. 

Inigo: True. There’s nothing quite like it in Cyrodiil or Elsweyr. 

Serana: I don’t really remember staring at the night sky before I met any of you. Listening to you three talk about how new and amazing the view is, it makes me feel a little shallow. I’ve been under these stars and the aurora most of my life and I never stopped to appreciate how beautiful they are. What do you think S’ariq?

S’ariq: Eh. It’s alright, he supposes. It is just light after all. 

Muz-Lari: Says the one who’s lived in Skyrim all his life.

Inigo: And hasn’t spent centuries locked in a tomb.


	5. Lashur Urot/Taarie

Taarie: Leaving already?

Lashur: Yeah, I have another job around Dawnstar and it’s a bit of a hike.

Taarie: Ugh, dreadful place. I can’t understand how anyone can live there.

Lashur: Well the sooner I get there, the sooner I finish the job. Then I can take my time and enjoy myself somewhere a little more pleasant.

Taarie: You have a point, I suppose. Well, be careful. And do drop by again the next time you’re in town.


	6. Ko'va, Muz-Lari, Lucien

Ko’va: You want me to train you?

Lucien: Yes. I always rely on you and Muz-Lari and the others to win our battles and- and I shouldn’t. I want to be more reliable. Muz-Lari has already shown me a lot, but I want to increase my magical skill set too and well…

Muz-Lari: I just can’t help him with that.

Ko’va: I see. Well, Lucien if you really want my help with magic, I’m happy to assist.

Lucien: Really? Oh, thank you! When do we start?


	7. S'ariq and Muz-Lari

S’ariq: S’ariq would like to say their words are undeserved and biased, but they’re not. This one has done quite a few unsavory things in his life. He was a bandit after all. 

Muz-Lari: I don’t care about the stealing or pickpocketing, S’ariq. 

S’ariq: He’s done more than steal and pickpocket. A few years ago, khajiit was making his living as a high-way-man and footpad. Quite successfully, he might add. There are many people that travel the roads and most of them couldn’t fend off a skeever. S’ariq has seen times when his targets wouldn’t part with their goods, but a little blood often changes minds, yes? S’ariq would deliver beatings, he knew how to put his claws and daggers to use.

_long pause_

But…… but there were times when that wasn’t enough. He would watch as his comrades would kill our targets. And while he was never a murderer himself, he was complicit. He saw the bodies left cooling by the road and said nothing, did nothing. 

Muz-Lari: I’ve heard some people say that you do what you have-to, to get by in Skyrim.

S’ariq: S’ariq has heard that too, he’s even told himself that. But there have been times where he has doubted it. Where he’s wondered if the murders were truly necessary.


	8. Lashur and Ko'va

Lashur: You and Bikhai are getting along well.

Ko’va: We are. He’s honest, thoughtful, and easy on the eyes. I like him. It’s not anything serious, yet. But I think we could be.

Lashur: I’m glad you like him. And that he’s treating you well. Just…just be careful, okay? Bikhai is nice person and all, but he comes with a lot of baggage, hon. 

Ko’va: Thanks for the concern, but you don’t need to worry, Lala. I’m being careful.

Lashur: Alright. I’ll still kick his ass if he does anything to hurt you though.

Ko’va: _laughs_ Sounds good. 


	9. Lydia, Lucien, and the Cat Pack

Lydia: Oh! The cat pack is getting bigger!

Ko’va, Inigo, Kharjo, Nanak: (groan)

Bikhai and Ma’kara: (look confused)

S’arirq: Tch!

Lucien: I don’t think they’re really a pack. I do wonder if they could be called a pride though…

Inigo: Don’t encourage her.


	10. Muz-Lari and Auri

Muz-Lari: Auri, I have a question.

Auri: What is it?

Muz-Lari: Do you think I could make a bow with dragon bone?

Auri: Ooh, that’s a very good question. Let’s try it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auri is a bosmer follower from the Song of the Green mod. She's pretty cool.


	11. Ko'va/Bikhai and Nanak

Ko’va: You can’t whistle?

Bikhai: No. It’s not for lack of trying. He can almost make the sound with his tongue, but it’s not the same.

Ko’va: I’m sure it’s not that bad. Let me hear it.

Bikhai: Alright, but just a few notes. This one should tell you that besides not be able to whistle, he can’t carry a tune either. 

_attempts to whistle_

Ko’va: That’s a talented tongue you have there Bikhai.

Bikhai: Stop it before you make this one blush.

Nanak: Yes, please stop. Or continue flirting someplace where I can’t see or hear you.


	12. Lucien, Inigo, Kharjo

Lucien: That was frightening. I was not looking forward to trying to fend off a dragon while naked in the hot springs.

Inigo: Don’t worry, Lucien. I’m sure you would have fared better than Kharjo and I. You do know attack spells after all. While Kharjo and I were weaponless.

Kharjo: Indeed. If the dragon did land, Khajiit would have had to run for it. Luckily, we did not have to learn which one of us is the fastest runner.

Inigo: You know Kharjo, I’m willing to bet that I’m just a little faster than you.

Kharjo: Unlikely. Then again, if the dragon had come for us, this one did not need to be the fastest. He just needs to not be the slowest.

Lucien: Hey! Are you saying I would have been eaten because I’m slow?

Kharjo: Khajiit did not say that.


	13. Inigo, S'ariq, Muz-Lari

Inigo: Hello, S’ariq. You’ve been away for a while, what’s new with you?

S’ariq: Hmm. Perhaps if you’re so intent on having a conversation, you could talk to yourself. That way, we’d both be happy.

Muz-Lari: S’ariq be nice.

S’ariq: Fine. The only thing ‘new’ with S’ariq is that he’s now in the mood for stabbing. Happy?

Inigo: Not really.


	14. Ko'va and Muz-Lari

Ko’va: Dreamer, no matter what happens tomorrow, I will be with you. Can you guess why?

Muz-Lari: Why?

Ko’va: ‘Cause I love you. You’re one of the best things that ever happened to me. You filled a loneliness I didn’t know I had until I met you. And because I met you, I travelled to Skyrim, joined the College, became the Arch-Mage of the college. I fell in love with Bikhai and now we’re mates!

Muz-Lari: Ok?

Ko’va: What I’m saying is: I’m happy and at peace, most times. I have a life, a future, I wouldn’t have if I didn’t have you. So, I’m going to stand with you. No matter what.

Muz-Lari: …I love you too.


End file.
